The Doll's Purpose
by Escebella
Summary: After escaping from prison, Gwen creates a tool whom she names Sara, with the sole mission to terminate Will Stronghold and friends but will she complete this mission before she falls for Will? WillOC, WarrenLayla, MajZack
1. prologue

The Doll's Purpose

Disclaimer! I do not own sky high or Will or Warren or anyone from the movie...yet: evil grin:.

Warning: there is a little bit of blood in one scene of the story, Gwen has to sacrifice a bit for her task.

Full summary: After escaping from prison, Gwen creates a tool whom she names Sara, with the mission to terminate Will Stronghold and friends but will she complete this mission before she falls for Will himself? Will/OC, Warren/Layla, Maj/Zack.

"Prologue"

"Idiots" a low husky voice said out loud "No prison can hold Royal Pain" she laughed, Gwen was her name, and she had just made a daring escape from the most dangerous prison in the world, behind she left her minions, she did not need them she was much stronger alone than with a bunch of rejects.

Gwen had not even bothered to save her beloved jester and partner, the one who had saved her from a pile of rubble after suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of that bumbling idiot the Commander.

Her partner of many years had taken her into hiding when the pacifier turned her into a baby, he raised her as his own daughter after that. Just went to show you what kind of a person she was.

But then if she had freed him and the others, she would have never dodged the air cruisers that had pursued her when she had fled the prison. Her escape pod, a flying contraption she had built on the spot of her escape was designed to hold only her and no one else.

"I alone will make my return" She said aloud "I will not lose this time" Gwen smirked and with that she raised her hand and her flyer began to break apart, currently she was alone in a secluded metal building she had built years ago, when she was an adult of course.

Gwen than closed her eyes, she held her breath for only a moment or so before she opened her eyes again, a crooked smile began to ease its way onto her face as she slowly began to walk towards the pile.

"I will destroy them all this time" she then waved the palm of her hand over the pile of metal debris in seconds a metal tube was built before her very eyes. She than gave herself a satisfied smile.

"Soon you will be born" she gave a wicked smile and once again waved her hand over another pile of metal, slowly she began to sculpt the form of a woman out of this pile, a teenage girl to be more precise.

She than took hold of a sharp piece of metal and held it to her left arm.

"Just a small sacrifice" Gwen closed her eyes and began to bite down on her bottom lip, she than began to slowly cut off a small chunk of flesh from her forearm, this action made her whimper in pain, soon the chunk of flesh was fully cut from her body, the wound stung terribly, but she knew she had to do it for her plan to work.

"For you my doll" She whispered to her sculpture, as she threw both the sculpture and the piece of flesh into the tube.

The metal tube began to react to this action, almost immediately the sculpture of a girl was engulfed in an electrical field, making the sculpture twitch back and forth viciously, soon the metal tube began to shake violently as well.

This made Gwen smile victoriously o, she knew it would work, with her being a techno-path she knew the tube would work perfectly, and maybe just maybe the sculpture would produce the flesh that it needed from her small piece of skin and blood.

This project needed to be as close to a regular human as possible.

After a few minutes, Gwen began to worry, the flesh was not clinging to the sculpture as she had hoped, and it seemed to just float in the middle of the mini electrical storm, just burning to a crisp.

But soon her worry eased as the metal doll began to produce an epidermis, slowly though, first on its left arm, then the flesh began to creep up its neck and then down its spine until it covered fully covered it all over.

A face on the doll began to take shape, the first thing to take form on the face was the nose, it was small but not too small and smoothly pointed almost like Gwen's nose, the lips were rosy and full, as her chin took a chiseled look like Gwen's..

The dolls eyebrows were brown and evenly thin, as the dolls eyes became small and round like Gwen's, soon brown hair began to sprout from the scalp, it grew fast, in a matter of seconds actually, it was down to the dolls shoulders and then past its waist.

The rest of the dolls body began to form as well, the neck was long and slender, the shoulders apart and smooth as the arms were nice and well sculpted, as was the waist, but the hips took a shapelier but still slender form making its legs long and sleek.

The dolls breasts were the last to form, they were a little bigger than Gwen's, which made her frown.

Another couple of minutes passed, before the doll was complete and the tube exploded, Gwen squealed in delight as this happened.

The doll, now fully covered in human flesh fell to the floor with a loud thud, Gwen quickly ran over to the doll, she gently took the doll in her arms, shaking it a little trying to wake it up, her project remained unconscious, Gwen then growled angrily and slapped the doll across the face, the doll woke up immediately at this act.

"Mother?" the doll looked up at Gwen innocently with big blue eyes, this made Gwen smile a little, but she quickly covered up the smile, she never aloud herself to act this nice, although she aloud herself to act sweet and nice at Sky high but she had to keep herself from puking then.

"Sure you can call me that" Gwen responded "now get up" Gwen let go of her creation and stepped away from her, the doll than began to stand up but her legs began to wiggle uncontrollably before the doll began to fall back to the ground.

Gwen quickly grabbed the doll before it hit the floor "So you have a full vocabulary and you can speak well but you can't freaking walk?" Gwen hissed, the doll flinched, ashamed that it had shamed its mother.

"I'm sorry momma, I can do better" The doll responded.

"Well you better" Gwen gave her a mean look, the doll look down at the floor "First let's give you a name…hmm…I've always liked Sara"

"I like it too mom!" Sara the doll smiled innocently, Gwen frowned.

"Were going to have to work on this little six year old personality problem of yours" Gwen said to Sara, Sara just blinked curiously.

"Okay mommy" Gwen than helped her up.

"First things first, get dressed I don't want to look at you naked" Gwen and the doll began to walk towards a box.

"Okay mommy" Sara responded "Then what do we do mommy?" at this Gwen grinned.

"You begin your assassination mission darling"

note: Hi there! Please tell me what you guys think and in one week or sooner I will update, and don't worry Sara won't turn into a Mary sue, I kind of have her in mind to be vixen

Please let me know what you all think and maybe give an opinion of what type of girl Sara should be?

Love bunches,


	2. The Break up, young love dies hard

The Doll's Purpose

Note: Please, oh please lovely wonderful readers, Forgive me for taking so long to update this story i've just been so picky, i wanted this chapter to be perfect because i was at such a loss but i hope this chapter will make up for my absence, i worked really hard on it and i hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you so much guys and please review at the end, i could use some good advice.

So here it is the next chapter in Sara's tale!

* * *

_Your Mission Sara...is too eliminate Will Stronghold and anyone who means the slightest of importance to him._

_Get to him by any means possible, but remember! his friends are to be disposed of first, you must make him suffer..._

-**Chapter 1**-  


"The Break up, Young love dies hard"

Layla took a deep breath and looked at Will who said nothing; Will tried to present himself as calm but inside he was ready to up and run away from her, only the gods knew how much he hurt inside.

"Will...please be honest with me..."Layla began quietly, her voice was almost a whisper "Do you...hate me" Layla bit her bottom lip, a strand of red hair fell from behind her ear added the affect a sad young women, Will himself bit his lower lip as she finished her question, he was at a loss for words but still rustled the courage inside him to reply.

"No, Layla" Will answered her, his tone unhappy "I could never hate you" Layla's eye's were tearing up at this point she slowly griped Will left had, her hands gently wrapping them.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this Will" Layla pursed her lips tightly "Warren and me...it just happened! We did not mean to go behind you back like this Will" she was now sobbing.

"Than why did you" Will whispered "I really cared about you Layla, I know it took me a long time to see you as more than just my best friend But now...I just don't want to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either Will" Layla sniffed, suddenly Will's hopes were high was she going to take him back? Oh god please let it be that! "But my heart belongs to Warren now" Layla added silently, at this Will's own heart sank to his knees...there really was no hope for them now was there?

"Why?" Will said glumly "I thought...I thought you were in love with me" Will tried his best to keep it inside, but all the tension he was holding was starting to get to him; it was starting to make him tremble.

"I thought I was too" Layla lowered her head, making more of her tresses fall over her shoulder "I thought you were my soul mate...but as I got to know Warren I realized...we realized that we were truly meant for each other" She opened her eyes, there was a small twinkle in them even though she was crying the glimmer in her eyes softened it.

Will sighed, he just couldn't take it anymore, Will slowly leaned forward and hugged Layla, another tear escaped her eye as he did this.

"Please be happy Layla" Will broke the hug, and silently began to turn and walk away, leaving Layla standing alone as he disappeared into the horizon.

Good bye Layla...

A day later Will was at school (Sky high of course), Apparently word had gotten around that he and Layla weren't together anymore, Ethan had told him at first period that Warren had been waiting for Layla at the front of the school and had been walking hand in hand with her.

Most of the popular girls had been sympathetic to Will, many of them had even begun to flirt with him, Will did his best to let them know he wasn't interested, other's weren't so easy on him, many of his peers went on and on about how boring Will was and that the break up was inevitable with a dangerous and exiting guy like Warren around, but even that wasn't so bad compared to what his new arch nemesis Flash Donyard had raved.

Flash had it in for Will, Flash hated that Will was Sky High's golden boy and did anything to out shine him, most attempts were failures of course but Flash had a fan club, the Chantals the girls absolutely adored Flash and hated Will, so much that they would go to great lengths to try and tarnish his good name.

And now that Will had lost his girlfriend to Warren he knew that Flash and The Chantals would have a field day.

So at lunch will decided to sneak away from the Cafeteria to be by himself, hopefully no one would come and look for him, not even his friends.

"Layla dumped you" Will Stronghold said to himself out loud before he went back into his "Angst mode" and slumped into his seat, at the same time two other students passed him and his seat, they gave him a quick stare and began whispering.

Will knew what they were talking about, still Will tried his best to ignore it, he did not want to have the fact that the rebellious guy that all the girls had a crush on, was now dating Layla, the fact already stung him like lemon on a flesh wound.

"Hey Stronghold!" Will than looked only to see none other than Flash Donyard with is groupies the Chantals, one of the Chantal's shot him the loser sign causing Donyard's girl to laughing maniacally "Only a loser gets his girl taken away by his own bud" Flash shouted prompting his groupies to giggle incoherently.

Will was starting to get mad, he was about to jump up and send Flash flying off the edge of the school when...

"You know, that's pretty low to kick a guy when he's down" Will turned around surprised to hear someone stand up to flash other than him and the fact that it was a girl! The Chantals were just as equally shocked they had all scowled at her as if on cue.

"Oooh, nice" Flash snickered while staring at the girl, it was obvious to Will and Flash's fan club that he was checking her out, The girl realized this and glared at him which only made Flash's grin wider.

"Do you mind looking at me in the face jerk?" The girl was p'd off "Or do you need one of those girls to do that for you?" The Chantals looked as if they were going to shriek and jump her right then and there but Will noticed that Flash was still smirking.

"Not bad girlie, what's your name?" Flash asked her.

"It's Sara, remember it" Sara replied firmly and crossed her arms, Flash looked pleased but his girls looked as if they were going to faint, obviously The Chantals did not want another girl to compete for Flash's affections not that the girl named Sara was interested.

"You know I will cutie" Flash winked at her, and then looked angrily at Will "We'lldeal with you later Stronghold" he scoffed, Will made a face "And count on it" with that Donyard and his groupies turned back into the school with The Chantal's trying to get grip on his arms.

When they had left, Will turned around and to get a better look at the girl, Sara had blue eyes and long legs she was tall maybe an inch taller than he, she also had long waist length brown hair it wasn't straight though it was layered, her outfit was peculiar to Will.

She wore a school appropriate black skirt, with a purple long sleeve shirt, she wore heels too, maybe that's why she looked taller than Will, but she looked oddly familiar still Will couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

"Hey um..." Will stuttered nervously as Sara came up to him, her heel's clicked on the concrete as she did "Thanks for telling that guy off, you really didn't have to though"

"Oh, it was nothing I just can't stand rude people" She smiled "I'm Sara Silvson" She offered her hand Will shook it.

"I'm Will Stonghold" Will not thinking that she might already know his name.

"I've heard of you, and of your recent loss"Sara added, making him frown a little "Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be rude!" She said as she covered her mouth with her left hand

"It's okay I'm already starting to get used to people talking about that" Will shrugged it off with a sheepish smile and trying to hide his own pain, Sara did not look convinced and Will knew it but still he tried to hide it

So he changed the subject "Um by the way are you new here to Sky High?" Will asked her, She nodded.

"Yes, I just transferred here from Plemit Vill Heights " Sara said quickly, Will did not think much of it.

"Oh I know where Plemit Vill Heights is, My dad used to live in the town I'm not sure if he ever stepped foot in the school though" Will was not lying, his dad did live in Plemit Vill before moving back to Maxville a few years ago, although Plemit Vill had a high count for Heroes in training, a lot of those students came to Sky High instead.

"So do you Like Sky high so far" Will asked, for some reason he wanted to keep talking to her maybe it was because she was new, yeah that had to be it.

"I like it a lot its just...well it's just my old school was a lot smaller and this one is so huge and well I'm kind of lost" Sara paused "Do you think you can show me around?" Will stopped to think for a moment.

What if people saw him with her? they would think that he had a new girlfriend already and quite frankly he was not ready for anymore rumors.

"I don't know if I can" Will began, Sara looked a little disappointed.

"Oh please it wouldn't hurt you would it? After all I'm only asking you to show me around I'm not making a pass at you?" Sara was quick to add, Will was hesitant but at last he caved in and agreed to show her around, Sara smiled at him and they began to walk inside.

He just hoped that no more rumors would circulate.

Little did Will know that else where, miles and miles away was Gwen in her private hideaway, Gwen had built a new fortress for herself and of course for that doll she had created only a week ago.

She had even built a monitoring system to watch out for her "daughter", and as expected the fake transfer files worked perfectly allowing her creation to walk into school with no trouble at all, what had made Gwen especially proud was that Sara had found Will (that little brat!) right off the bat.

needless to say it made her proud, she was also pleased with Sara's humanoid qualities such as twenty hours after Sara was born an unexpected frailty happened, for Sara had already lost her metallic skeleton, something that was not supposed to happen until Gwen had removed it, but for some reason it had melted from her body and still Sara lived, which impressed Gwen

But even Gwen amazed herself with Sara, she was in her own words her best work in years! Gwen had trained Sara to walk, talk and act human in almost no time at all, But then that was expected Gwen had given her the shape to model a young fifteen year old.

But what made Gwen proudest was that she had been able to give her a fake power. Gwen knew that Sara had her exact ability,naturally Sara was a techno path after all she was created with Gwen's DNA.

But not many techno paths walked Sky Highs hall's these days so as a precaution Gwen had installed a censor chip in Sara, it was not visible for she had injected the microscopic tool deep in Sara's back bone.

As for what she had given Sara to use against those puny infidels, humph well they would have to figure that out on there own now wouldn't they?

-

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really worked hard on it, but if you guys have suggestions I would definitely like to hear it, and also the first person to review this chapter will be given the chance to make a cameo in the next chapter, as a character that you create! Sounds cool?

Any way I would like to respond to the following people.

Lady Cela- Thanks for being the first to review! I love your story and I'm glad you think mine is OK!

Tara- :blushes: thank you so much for your review!

Bballstar42- I like the Warren/layla coupling too, I think almost everyone does they just had so much chemistry don't you think?

Dancing Priire- Don't worry Warren is going to be in the same year as the others, as for the POV it will change from character to character but mostly will follow Sara and Gwen. And thank you for letting me know that you'll keep reviewing as long as I write I'll be sure to update frequently

moondust0109- Thanks! I put a lot of work into the first chapter! And thanks for suggesting on Sarah's personality!

Riderazzo- Thank you so much for reviewing! And commenting on Sara's personality I really like everyones suggestions and I hope on combining them all in one, and hopefully I don't ruin Sara.

Meg- I'll make sure to put Warren in this story a lot just for you! Thanks for the review!

Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix- your review was so very helpful! Thank you so much! Hopefully Sara turns out alright.

I know I sound like a nerd with all my thank you s but everyone's take on Sara was a big help.

Escebella


	3. Uncalled For

**!Warning!**

Mild fight scene up ahead and some name calling.

you are forwarned dear reader so if you'd like feel free to skim down a few paragraphs to avoid the fight scene since this chapter is much longer than the others.

love,

-E

The Dolls Purpose

**-**Chapter 2**-**

"Uncalled for"

* * *

Have you ever felt that cold feeling in the pit of your stomach? You know... like when you've felt you have done something wrong and all you want to do is find a way to fix it? Well that's exactly how Layla felt right about now, but how could she not with all the nasty stares and comments that came from her fellow classmates. 

Needless to say the majority of these hateful actions came from girls, girls who either had a thing for her new beau Warren, or from girls who had a thing for her ex Will.

"What a tramp, she dumps a perfectly great guy for HIM" Layla heard a girl with blond hair say as she was passing her in the hallway, it was clear to Layla that this girl wanted her to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, I mean its like she only wanted to go out with Will because he was popular, But I guess she wanted to trade up for a bottom feeder" a brunette next to the blond snarled, now that made Layla mad so much that she stopped dead in her tracks her arms stiffed at her sides with her fists balled, she griped her knuckles so tightly that they began to turn white.

"Oh look! I think the hippie is mad" one of the girls giggled with a tinge of satisfaction in her voice, it was the blond.

"I wonder how angry she is" the brunette snickered and put her hands on her hips "Think she'll try to beat us up"

_'Walk away'_ Layla thought _'Just walk away'_ and with that Layla slowly began to step away from the girls, she heard them scoff.

"Figures" she heard one of them say but ignored it, it was not in her nature to fight especially when it came to something these girls did not know about.

Layla then let out a deep sigh, her anger began to cease as much as it upset her arguing was not the way, but still she felt immense guilt for what she did to Will; after all he was her first love and her best friend.

She knew Will was definatley having a bad day as she was, they were a high profile couple at this school and of course people were going to act like the girls she had just encountered but she knew his were probably worse considering how many rivals he had, especially Flash Danyard and his many would be girlfriends The Chantal's.

She was sure that they were going to be in his face and it was just a question of when Will would explode and fist fight Flash, and that made her worry.

"I'm sorry" Layla said out loud.

"About what?" Layla heard a husky masculine voice ask her as a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, she closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

"You already know Warren" Layla responded as she lifted her hand to touch his arm, her gentle grip was quickly touched by his gloved hand, those infamous biker gloves, she was growing found of them now.

"He'll be okay, Stronghold can handle them" Warren responded nonchalantly,Warren then looked down at Layla who had her eyes closed, with her bottom lip curled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." he stopped and almost smacked himself in the head for sounding so insensitive, it's not like he meant it though...its just the way he was; he worried about Will too...not that he would admit that out loud though but he was a good friend now and friends do care macho or not.

"Its okay, I know you mean well" Layla told him and held his hand Warren then squeezed her hand tenderly making her smile a little, she still had a sad expression on her face which made Warren a little uneasy and was about to open his mouth to say something when the rudest comment came flying at him.

"Hey Warren! Why don't you and the hippie get a room we don't want to see her cheating butt here!" at this the entire hall erupted in laughter, both Layla and Warren turned around to face the person who said that it was an upperclassmen with red hair, he was a popular one his name was Jerry.

"What did you Say!" Warren shouted at Jerry who snickered at the crowd.

"You heard me that girl needs to be taken some where else maybe a hotel room!" He hollered out making the kids in the hallway break out with another round of laughs some of them even them even yelled out hurtful profanity at Layla who had her mouth open in shock her face turning bright red, her eyes began to mist with tears soon after,now this just pd Warren off.

No one makes her cry.

"Say that again" Warren said in a calm tone and stepped in front of Layla, his fists clenched tightly, he could feel himself tremble with anger, rage was hard to keep hidden so it showed on his face despite his tone of voice.

"What?" The red head looked surprised, as did the hallway full of students.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Warren glared angrily "Now say that again" he was provoking him and Jerry knew it, Jerry then made had motion at Warren that kind of said 'get a load of this guy' and laughed.

"Well Warren I said that you need to take that girl to a hote-" Jerry did not finish.

BAASH!

Warren had charged Jerry and punched him square in the jaw which made Jerry stumble back and then fall flat on his rear end, Layla and the other students in the hall way gasped in shock.

Jerry looked up at Warren his eye's burned with embarrassment "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he roared as he himself tackled Warren and slammed him against a locker, the sound of Warren's back crashing into the locker caused an echo in the hall a sickening one.

"Warren!" Layla cried out and was about to run towards the fighting boys but was pushed back by a gathering crowd that chanted 'fight!' making her only watch the fight in horror.

"Your going down" Warren said with gritted teeth and kicked Jerry off of him, and suddenly before everyones eye's his arms were ablaze everyone in the hall went wild at the sight, they all knew they were for a treat until...

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

The sound and sight of Jerry flying over the crowd and and into a trash caught face firsts suddenly took the attention away from Warren's flaming arms, and towards the direction where Jerry stood before...and there in Jerry's place stood none other than Will stronghold...

"Will..." a stunned Warren said above a whisper, the kids in the hall were all surprised to see Will helping Warren out; with what Warren had did you'd think THEY would be the ones fighting.

"Hi Warren" Said Will in a shaky tone you could tell he was a little uncomfortable he then turned away from Warren and glared angrily at the crowd "You guys better leave Layla alone,what happened is none of your business!" Will shouted and than grabbed his back pack and began to walk down the hall in the direction of his next class, despite the sea of students a path was cleared for him, interestingly enough Layla was in that path, catching Will's eyes.

"See you around ok" Will quietly said to Layla, Layla gave him a weepy smile and nodded, Will then continued on his way as Layla ran over to Warren and embraced him, it was an odd scene and people knew it so the crowd began to disperse.

"HEY!" a muffled sound cried out "get me out of here it stinks!" it was Jerry still stuck in a trash can...hmm better to leave him there don't you think?.

-

'What a day' Thought Will sighed and looked to his side, that girl Sara was following him still he promised to show her around a bit and as it so happened they had a class together P.H.T, Sara was a nice girl so far so he did not mind that she was hanging around him; but he did feel a little strange now that she had seen him step into a fight, something he did not show off earlier when he and Flash had squared off.

"That was impressive" Sara spoke up.

"Thanks...i guess" Will replied he warmed up a little "Sorry you had to see that it's just those two are..friends of mine" to any other person in school that comment would have come as a shock, but not to the new girl she had no idea about Layla and their relationship; it was good to talk to someone who would not bring up the break up.

"I could tell" She smiled "And I think that is very noble of you, I can tell your going to grow up to be a great super hero" she finished, Will smiled, and who wouldn't! that was one heck of compliment!.

"Aw, your just saying that" Will said with a laugh, Sara quickly shook her head.

"No I mean it" Sara put a hand on his should "It's really great to see people stand up for their friends, even if their is a bit of conflict involved" Will looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

"Well first off please forgive me for being so dilligent, I can't really say anything for sure but...it looks like you and your friends are in a bit of a falling out" Will was impressed she was pretty observant.

"Is it that obvious?" said Will.

"Yes, just a little" Sara nodded "The way you and the pyrokinetic talked it kind of led me to think that"

"His name is Warren and yeah we aren't speaking much these days" Will bit his tongue to hold of from telling his sob story, he was trying to avoid this with Sara.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept it to myself" Sara quickly added her blue eyes looking into his apologetically, Will could tell she was being sincere and noticed something about her...she had a sort of innocence to her, Will wondered about it for a second and only a second before brushing that off.

"It's cool, lets just hurry up and get to class come on its this way" Will sounded a little more upbeat now and the two headed into the direction of the P.H.T gym,Physical Hero Training, the nightmare.

-

Sara and Will separated moments later when he had told her she had to go to the girls locker room that was conveniently across from the boys locker room, she and Will said their momentary good byes and went in. But nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing could have prepared her for what was install for her.

The minute Sara opened the door to the locker room an odd, almost putrid smell came flying towards her nostrils! it smelled like a mix of fruit, sweat and artificial products, she hated it immediately; what was that scent? goodness why hadn't her mother told her about this? it was starting to hurt her eyes and sense of smell and almost her taste buds, it was that strong an odor!.

'Ok...I have to go meet a teacher...but who is the teacher?" Sara thought curiously, she really wished her mother had told her what a teacher looks like, are they nice looking? or are they scary looking? despite being taught to look and act like a sophisticated teen age girl;she still was a little childlike and thought like one most of the time so to Sara almost every person she met looked the same.

Something that she hoped to take care of soon.

"Hey kid!" a rough sounding yet womanly voice called to Sara, Sara looked up and saw where the woman's voice came from the woman was tall and slim, but to be honest she looked kind of mean.

"H-hi?" was all Sara said as she walked up to her.

"Are you new here hon?" The woman asked and Sara nodded "Okay can i see your transfer files" Sara handed her the papers, the women quickly skimmed through them and by quickly she flipped every page in one second and finished the entire documents in only 5 seconds, she then gave them back to Sara.

"Wow" Sara breathed

"I know I'm a Freader, I read everything fast and I used to do some spy work for the government" she said proudly, Sara just looked on nervously, the teacher noticed this and cleared her throat "Anyway I'm Coach Crystal Perusal and today were just having regular hero exercises with the boys so I'll go get you a new uniform"

A uniform? what for? Gwen had told Sara that what she had on would be fine for school! Why was Coach Perusal going to give her something else to wear?

Coach Perusal waisted no time and brought back her uniform, it was a pair of light blue shorts with gold sideliners and a white t-shirt that had the name Sky High written in gold and blue trim cursive letters, it was kind of pretty.

"These will be your gym clothes and since I saw you wearing heels" Perusal made a face "I brought you a pair of sneakers you have to wear sneakers everyday at P.H.T or you lose points towards your new rank got it?"

Rank? what's a rank?.

Coach Perusal then quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Sara "its your locker and combination , keep your clothes in there and don't forget the code or else it stays in the locker" she than left a bewildered Sara to fend for herself.

Sara had no trouble finding her locker but she did have a tough time trying to get it open.

"Curses" Sara muttered, how did this locker thing work?

"Having trouble?" A girl who sat next to her asked, Sara looked at her and nodded, she also noticed how pretty she was; she had purple streaks in her hair (a color Sara loved) and a purple camouflage spaghetti strap with a matching fishnet shirt underneath, her tights were also purple but her boots and skirt were black.

"Everyone has a rough time getting these dumb lockers to open,here i'll show you a trick" The girl then pushed the locker door in and then pulled on the switched and miraculously the locker opened.

"Cool! how'd you do that?" Sara asked excitedly, the girl grinned

"These two lockers have something wrong with them" The girl pointed at her and Sara's lockers "I'm the only one who can do that but I can show you how"

"That would be great!" Sara smiled "I'm Sara Silvson"

"I'm Maj, but i just go by Magenta" she and Sara shook hands.

_'Magenta...Her first friend...how ironic.'_

Sara and Magenta quickly changed into their gym clothes and hurried off into the gym with the other girls, the boys came out of their locker rooms a couple of minutes later.

"The guys are always late" Magenta told Sara "I guess its because they like to do pigheaded things in there" she chuckled Sara could not help but to as well.

Sara then skimmed through the crowd and spotted Will, Will was chatting with someone Sara looked closely and saw a boy with round glasses, a smile spread on her lips.

'He must his friend' She thought, her mother had firmly said destroy any one who meant something to the target; and it was obvious they were close friends, she wondered how many more did he have?.

Sara then noticed the boy with the glasses he was waving in her direction, to her surprise Magenta waved back and the boy with the glasses and Will walked up to them.

'Magenta?' Sara looked to her side 'Not her...she-she cant be a friend of the targets!'

"Hey Ethan" Magenta said dryly, though she sounded rude you could tell she was happy to see him and Will, that was the confirmation Sara dreaded, they were friends.

"Hey Magenta!" the boy with the glasses greeted her and then looked up at Sara "Hi! I'm Ethan!"

"Hello" Sara said meekly "I'm Sara"

"Oh thats a nice name! it's nice to meet you by the way!" Ethan gave her a boyish smile and they shook hands, Sara noticed Will, funny he was taller now, it must have been because she took of her heels he was now the taller one.

"This is Sara" Will stepped up "Did you find coach Perusal?" he asked Sara.

"Uh-huh...well she kind of found me first" She smiled briefly Will returned it nervously, Magenta eyed them and gave Ethan one of her cocky grins, Ethan nudged Magenta, it was his way of telling her not to meddle with anything just yet, it would usually be returned with a hard punch to the arm but still, good ol Ethan.

"Hey guys come on we have to get ready for the drills!" Said Ethan who adjusted his glasses, he sounded a little to enthusiastic if you asked Sara but she did not mind it was kind of adorable, she quickly shook that off from her thought bubble; she had to remember she had to get rid of these people despite the fact she liked Magenta as a friend.

"Oh yay" Magenta groaned Ethan and Will laughed.

"What are the drills for?" Sara asked, the three friends looked at Sara with odd expressions on their faces until she noticed Will soften up.

"Sorry Sara,I forgot your from Plemit Vill you guys still go by hero and hero support" Will laughed Ethan and Magenta looked at each other gave one another an 'oh thats why look'

"You mean this school has a new system?"Said Sara, oh no!her mom had not told her about this! what was she going to do?

"Yeah, many students and parents stood up and said that the old category system was too biased so the council decided to make a new system" Ethan spoke up.

"They are called ranks, we are given a rank by how strong we are and by how our powers have developed" Magenta added "Its actually a tough system"

"Oh...how do you know what rank your at?" Sara asked.

"It's easy" Will began "Since we're sophomores ours only goes up to thirty-five,which is the A rank,so it goes down from there; twenty-nine to twenty-five is B Rank, Twenty-four to twenty is C Rank, and nineteen to fifteen is D anything below D rank is just plain awful"

"So what Ranks are you guys at?" Sara questioned.

"B" Said Will

"C" Magenta answered.

"I'm at C rank but that's expected" Ethan said to her.

"So what power do you have?" Asked Will.

"Um its a little complicated but I can show you" Sara replied and the three nodded, she put her hands together and before they knew it...she was gone!.

"What in the world!" Magenta was surprised "Your an Invisobeing!" Sara then reappeared and nodded, this was going to be interesting, Sara then wondered what rank she'd be at.

* * *

Hello readers, I'm sorry i made this chapter a little long, I wanted to develop the characters in this chapter so that i could move on to the good stuff in the next one, 

plus i wanted to introduce Warren, Magenta and Ethan and the new system that they use for school.

okay now...

in response for chapter1 reviewers.

**BLUERANGER1983-**All you reviewers are just so sweet! I have never felt like a writer until now it means so much to me that you (and Seducing Reason) find my story to be creative and i hope to see you all review for this chapter.

**Abuhin- **This is so cool! I did not even know you read this story and its a great honor to hear it, I've seen you review so many other stories and I always hoped you'd review mine thank you!

**Seducing Reason-**Wow! I've never received a review like this, and quite frankly h'm honored! thank you so much for your compliments in all my time on ff net I have never been told how creative a story was! And I am glad you like Sara she is my most complex character to date and to be honest...my most favorite out of my O/C's

as for your questions, its simple Gwen is pretty much a technology genius and in order to help Sara mature, both phsically and mentally, she just simply exercised her cerebral activity with a new machine(I havent explained that yet in the story but it will come up later) she also tutored her to the point to where Sara could function in regular society and with hero's but there is one problem; A newborn cant learn everything at once so there are still MANY things Sara hasn't learn yet.

(hint hint, this is a setup for future situations in chapters :wink:)

**sTaRfIrExrObIn-** thank you! wow i just cant believe at how many flattering comments i've received! you and all my reviews are just so great!

**melinda warren-**you were the first to review and I dont know if you would like to be in the chapter! let me know okay? and also review soon!

**Trivia:**Sara has fake invisable powers and like many of the sky high kids her power is inspired by a famous marvel or dc comics character, can you guess which one? hint the super hero her powers are based on was played by an actress named Jessica in a recent movie adaption.

The movie was terrible though.

thanks for reading and feel free to suggest anything that will improve the story .

With much love,

Escebella


	4. Ranks, the new Category system

The Doll's Purpose

**-**Chapter 3**-**

"Ranks, The new Category System"

* * *

Invisobeings were common, but to date Magenta had not yet met one not in her classes or even on campus and if she had been near one they must have been,Of course, invisible.

So seeing Sara morph into nothingness was a big deal for her.

"Hey Sara you better get ready for the exercises, since your new Coach Perusal is going to test you to the max" Magenta said to Sara, who looked at her completely clueless.

"Yeah she's going to give you a drill assignment for today so she can get your rank score, and after you get your rank your given exercises that help you build up to the next one" Ethan quickly chimed in, Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I was getting confused there for a second" Sara laughed nervously, everyone in the group laughed with her.

"No worries there, we all were confused when the new system came out, I'm sure you'll do alright you might even get a B rank! Most Invisobeings get B Rank" Magenta added with a smile, Sara gave her a hopeful look.

"Really?" Sara's hopes were back on, B rank was good right? The stronghold boy was only at B so it meant that she had an advantage, sure if they were equally matched it would be a problem but if she built herself up she could easily take them all when the time came to execute her mother's plan.

"Hey guys!" Will suddenly spoke up "Perusal wants us to go into formation" Will added and then turned to Sara " Good luck, Perusal is going to test you first" Will said to Sara and with that, Will, Magenta and Ethan suddenly ran off into a line;leaving Sara alone for only a second before Coach Perusal came and stood by Sara.

Sara looked up at the coach and gulped, she truly was a brooding women.

"Okay Silvson, the course is simple" Perusal spoke sternly, wow Sara thought that course was made up really fast.

"Your first step is to jump off of that trampoline over there" Perusal pointed at a round shaped object with a stretchy fabric tied into it, boy that was a weird looking thing "and then your going to throw a plasma at the dummy over there and then your going to through another plasma at the group of ninja dressed dummies and trap them"

Okay Sara knew what a plasma was, they were the things she threw to make things invisible, trapping the ninja dummies was going to be a cinch because she knew how to manipulate the chip to make a sphere cell.

(side note: sphere cell's are what invisobeings use to trap enemies watch fantastic four and see Jessica alba trap doctor doom in one with a super nova from the human torch as an example...crap I really am a nerd!)

"Next! Hey are you Listening Silvson? Well step two your going to have an imitation bomb thrown at you and your job is to shield yourself and the dummy civilian over there, see? And then your going to trap the bomb and throw it at that hole in the wall over there" Coach Perusal pointed at the roof of the gym, the "hole" was closed right now but yeah Sara got it.

"Step three is the final step, your going to have to drop a shield bomb into the hole in the wall and then your going to be shot at with mock- rave waves you have to shield yourself for a full 15 seconds before being pummeled by a round of Nail Shocks if you freeze these in place you'll get extra points, okay now go!" Perusal said quickly, Sara wasn't sure if she even heard everything right, Nails shocks splinters wha?

"Silvson run run run!" Sara heard perusal yell and she did what she was told, she ran. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

"Sara jump on the trampoline!" Sara heard someone that wasn't Perusal cry out, it was Magenta, okay trampoline go.

Sara ran towards the trampoline and jumped, to her surprise she she bounced up!

"wha!" Sara gasped she was falling towards the gym floor!; Sara quickly brought her knees up to her chest and landed with her sneakers hitting the polished floor with a loud thud, she lost her balance momentarily causing her to slam her knees on the floor too, Sara bit her tongue to hold back from yelping,Sara's face began to turn red with embarrassment;she was not counting on making a clown of herself and quickly jumped up.

"The plasma!"it was Magenta again this time she was joined by Ethan and other class members, Sara heard them loud and clear she through a plasma at the nearest dummy,the dummy went flying backwards disappearing momentarily before crashing into the wall, Sara then remembered the ninja dummies and through another plasma this time to trap them a round sphere indeed took place and held the dummies prisoner.

BRIIING! A whistle.

"Good run Silvson!" Perusal said with a grin, at this the class turned and applauded, Sara looked towards Magenta who was grinning and clapping, Sara did not know why but she was grateful to see Magenta praising her.

"Still you need work on your landing, you fell and skimmed your knees! We'll look at those later so get ready for round two!" Coach perusal instructed Sara nodded, and the class cheered, hmm why did these kids cheer? Did they like to see someone make a fool of themselves? Meanies.

"Okay step two! Protect the civilian!"

BRIN!

Sara was off, she dashed towards the dummy with her full guard up, she was not going to embarrass herself like she had a minute ago, but still she felt herself becoming distracted by her classmates, they were cheering and shouting out tips, this made Sara realize that this was common to all the students who took this drill, probably a spectator thing..

"Watch out! SARA!" Sara looked to her left and saw Stronghold who was pointing up, Sara looked up and realized it was the bomb and quickly instructed the censor chip to help her create a shield.

"Okay lets do it!" Sara said under her breath and lifted her arms.

SHWOOOOM!

The Shield was up now for the tricky part.

BRAGSHHHHHHH!

"Come on!" Sara yelled out this time and manipulated her censor chip to wrap the shield over the mass fire, in seconds it was trapped in a clear sphere, Sara could see the fake flames dance inside the sphere it was almost pretty to Sara, she quickly shook that off and then took hold of the sphere and spun around for a second before letting go of it; sending it flying into the now open hole in the wall.

Seconds later the sphere lost its power..

BRASH!

The flame and sphere exploded in the air, making look like fireworks, a lot of the students ooh and awed at the sight, anybody would have! Fireworks were cool!

Another whistle.

"Wow, that was impressive" Coach Perusal walked up to Sara and gave her a congratulatory pat on the back, Sara beamed proudly and looked towards Magenta, Ethan and Will, who all looked like they were having a blast watching the show, Will and Magenta gave her thumbs up and Ethan clapped uncontrollably.

"Hey Silvson pay attention" Perusal snapped Sara back to reality "You still have step 3, finish this and we'll give you the rank score"

"Okay" Sara gulped, the rank score? Why did she even care? Getting good rank was not part of her mission, still why was she so nervous?Sara quickly shook off her fear, her Mother had not created her to feel fear, she was her soldier her prized creation! She had to be strong for Gwen.

"Ready...GO!"

Sara clapped her hands together.

"Okay, shield bomb mom taught you how so lets not disappoint her" Sara thought and clapped her hands again, the air around her hands began to bubble and form a physical plasma sphere her goal was to make it bigger and throw it at the wall.

She then let go, the sphere went flying up and plugged the hole just as planned.

"The Rave Waves!" Sara heard Magenta cry out, curses she almost forgot.

Thank you Magenta!

Sara then crossed her forearms together and another plasma field surrounded her shielding her from the Rave waves, which to her surprise, were sound waves, probably ear piercing because she noticed a few students and the coach cover their ears.

Now to hold it for fifteen seconds...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

...1!

BRASSH!

She let go of the field and the Rave Waves were gone, it wasn't over yet though! Sara remembered the Nail Shocks they were going to come right at her any minute now.

"Don't drop your guard Sara" Sara whispered "I Can't disappoint mom..."

SHFRIING!

"Oh!" Sara gasped as a sharp blade zoomed past her;she felt a sting at her ear a more shocking kind of sting then anything, The nail shocks,hundreds of em and they were all coming at her, the one that had missed her was flying round and coming back at her like a hawk that missed it's pray.

Sara heard people gasp, she heard someone yell DUCK, it was from Magenta and Sara did what she had shouted out and ducked, she moved quickly out of the way of others dodging in the most impossible ways.

SHEEK!.

"AH!" Sara yelped, she was hit, the sharp edge of the nail shock skimmed her shoulder while an electrifying shock went through it at the same time.

'_if you can freeze the nail shocks, they will be added as extra points" _

Huh? Thought Sara, What was that voice? Was she the only one who heard it? Freezing the nails shocks in place...she could do that right?.

"STOP!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her fist into the ground, there was a small sphere wave around her, before the nail shocks around her suddenly froze in their places and fell to the floor, the loud clanks from the shocks were replaced with another round of applause and cheers from her fellow classmates.

Perusal stepped up.

"Not bad, not bad" She nodded approvingly "The last part was a good touch, gave me a proud feeling" she laughed, she must have been talking about when Sara yelled stop, yeah that was a bit over dramatic, but come on when you have sharp little things like those flying at you wouldn't you do the same thing?...okay... maybe not.

"Let me count up your rank scores and I'll see you at the end of class" Perusal than walked away, Sara was quickly joined by Magenta, Ethan and Will again, who all looked pretty amused.

"That was a good run!" Ethan spoke in a tone that would have told you that he was exited as a squirrel with a tree full of acorns "You'll make B rank for sure!"

"Really, When I did my run I was squashed by one of the dummies" Magenta laughed, Sara gave her a funny look.

"Squashed?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Magenta began "I'm a shape shifter, I can only shift into a Guinea pig though"

"a Guinea pig with streaks and a squeaky voice!" Will added he imitated a squeaky voice which annoyed Magenta and Magenta quickly slugged him in the shoulder he winced a little but Will only laughed and rubbed his now bruised shoulder.

Wow, thought Sara he was smiling and laughing! This morning he was so depressed! She just did not understand that, how can you be so depressed and then happy the next? She still had a lot to learn about human behavior.

"At least you only got squashed by one dummy Maj" Ethan spoke up "I got stepped on by _ten_ students when I was in puddle mode"

Magenta and Will starred at Ethan for a minute before bursting out in laughter, Ethan blushed, and Sara giggled.

The rest of the hour went on with no other exiting tasks, just regular drills and jogs around the gym, there was one thing that did make Sara laugh though, a couple of guys ran up to Magenta and smacked her on the butt making Magenta run up and tear their perverted selfs a new one.

Sara liked Magenta a lot, she liked how she was a no nonsense kind of girl a did whatever she wanted to...Sara had to dismiss this though, Magenta was a friend of strongholds...and when the time came, she was going to have to...dispose of Magenta, and Ethan.

"Hey Sara! Lets go get your scores!" Ethan told her, and the group went up to coach perusal, Perusal looked at Sara and smiled.

"Your scores right? Just one second" a second indeed Perusal was one hell of a reader "Okay miss Silvson, in step one you fell and hurt your knees, and you also waisted eight seconds because of it thirty point deduction"

WHAT!" thought Sara, deduction?

"That's not fair" Sara looked to her right, Will was speaking up for her,

"IS it fair when a Hero fall's and hurts himself losing precious seconds for the civilian life Mr. Stronghold?" Perusal grilled into Will who gulped "Being a hero isn't about being fair to oneself it's about protecting and helping others, a slip up like that could be crucial" Perusal softened up, and Will Ethan, and Magenta nodded.

"Okay now step 2, you were almost hit by the bomb but you pulled yourself together and that was a plus but you lost time, twelve point deduction"

"whaaa?" Sara thought

"But step 3, you were hit twice by the nail shocks and that is a fifty point deduction, you also waisted time finding yourself in this dangerous situation another fifty points, all in all you've made rank...D"

"WHAT!" Sara and the others gasped.

"She should at least made rank C!" argued Magenta "She did a great job!"

"I thought so to young lady but this is all about time and health, and if she were in a real _Nail Shock_ field she could have been hurt badly, you have to act fast in those kind of situations" Perusal then looked at Sara and gave her pat on the shoulder to try and cheer her up, at this point Sara shoulder's were slumped and so was her head, a good pat on the shoulder wasn't going to help much.

"I see great potential in you Sara, if you work hard in this class I'm sure you'll make it to rank C in no time" Perusal encouraged "Just show up for class and don't cause any trouble and you'll do fine... I'll see you four tomorrow"

Sara and the three walked away from the gym, She walked closed to Sara with Will right next to her.

"Hey don't let Perusal get you down" Will assured Sara "She's just strict"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do fine next time" Said Ethan, Sara smiled at them, she hoped they were right.

The four then split up they had different classes, except for Magenta, she and Sara had the same class, Still the low rank upset Sara, what would her mother say?

-

"RANK D! RANK FRICKEN D!" Gwen slammed her fist on the control panel, hard, it made the buttons that she had crushed glow and fizzle out, she knew she had to repair them later but that was beyond her worries,how could they give _her _daughter such a low score? She did great she was sensational in Gwen's opinion from what she saw on the two way screen.

But then Gwen remembered how stupid the Sky High staff was, especially Perusal, Oh seconds are precious blah blah blah, Perusal only cared about time humph! Well not everyone in the world could read an eight hundred page book in 2 seconds and escape from evils clutches in five!

"Damn you Perusal!"Gwen huffed and took in a deep breath, what did it matter Sara was supposed to invade it and ruin lives, especially Will's pathetic little life.

My how Gwen hated those goody goodies, prejudice jerks was more like it, it's what they were back in the day when she was known as Sue Tenni she was judged and thrown out to be a science nerd, no one saw her potential and now they were doing the same with her creation,She wondered what they would think once Gwen and Sara finally claimed their vengeance.

Gwen grinned, Royal Pain and her knew loyal servant reeking havoc among those low lives, sounds great when you put it down on paper. But then if things went well it wouldn't just be talk would it? Gwen smiled she was going to have her way this time and no one was going to stop her or her doll.

Gwen then cracked her knuckles and stood up, turning off the two way behind her,she had things to prepare.

-

A couple of hours later school was over, Sara had a compact map with her, it was a weird looking thing, it was a small hand held wireless computer with access to the world wide web,allowing her to connect to all kinds of maps, the computer was a silvery color with black rims, the front of her compact map had her mothers sign on it, appropriate considering her mom created it from scratch.

"Oh boy, I hope this thing works" thought Sara , The compact map had a red blip on the screen; indicating the location she was supposed to plant camp at, so she hopped the S-202 bus from the school and headed all the way towards the homes near the outskirts of town.

When Sara had gotten of the Bus she head south, her map told her that she was going to have to go into a woodland area, Sara knew what woodland meant, it was a place with lots of trees, her mom had shown her a picture of them so she knew what she was looking for.

A couple of minutes later she reached her destination, her campsite was off road and away from the dirt path she had to take to get there, her camp was nothing more than huge grass field with a nearby lake, pretty, especially to Sara.

"Okay, this is it" Sara said out loud and turned of her compact map making it click as she signed off, she then reached into her blue pocket bag taking out a silvery hard round object, this little ball was going to make her temporary home, she was sure how though, she then placed the silvery ball in the center of the field like her mom had told her to do.

And within seconds the ball began to sprout out electric sparks, one hit Sara in the cheek, making her jump back in surprise , that hurt! Sara quickly stepped away to avoid any further damage to her skin, and when she turned around she saw to her amazement a one story house, Sara smiled to herself and picked up her things.

This was home for now.

* * *

sorry if this chapter was kinda long, I'm hyped on four packs of pocky and i've been running around all over the place . might as well make good on the sugar high right?

peace out.

Escebella.

Ps If you know what Fanart central is my friend Rina is going to post a picture of Sara for me, just thought you all who were interested in what sara looked like would liked to know.


End file.
